The Beginning of The End
by ToWriteOrRead
Summary: What will life be like for the PC in high school? Will it be everything they always dreamed of, or one of their biggest nightmares yet? One thing's for sure, WestPrep is NUH-THING like OCD. Rated M for scenarios in later chapters/books. Mostly will be rated T in this one. There WILL be adult language though.
1. Intro

I'm going to be writing a look into the lives of The Clique in their high school years. It's going to be rated M for later chapters/books once they get a little older, but at the beginning it'll be staying in the T range, though there will be language. I wanted to write from the perspective of them in high school so it can be taken from an older viewpoint and doesn't feel quite as weird for me personally. Throughout, I'm also going to try and post pictures of what I'm attempting to explain as well. This is my first story, so please go easy on me, I'm trying my best! Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please read, review and comment for me so I know how I'm doing. Here's a little back story to start it off… Enjoy!

Massie Block (15)- She knows that high school is the time when every alpha truly shines and although she's now back on the bottom of the totem pole in high school, she knows she rules the freshman class with an iron fist. Her and her best friend's even turn heads of some of the upper classman, but is that always a good thing?

Alicia Rivera (14)- She's thoroughly enjoying the change from the kiddie days of OCD to the more grown-up feeling of being at Westchester Prep Academy (WestPrep for short). She's also luh-ving being in a co-ed school and all the HAWT boys, especially a certain junior that's also taking an interest in her, but is it for real or just because of her mature figure that's drawing this boy towards her?

Kristen Gregory (14)- Thrilled that she made the high school soccer team (and got a sports scholarship on top of that!), she's beyond excited for school to start. She's already taken a ton of advanced classes so freshman year is going to be a breeze. Thanks to her babysitting job over the summer, she actually has money to get cute clothes. This is going to be her best year yet! I mean, what could go wrong?

Dylan Marvil (14)- Over the summer, her mother put her on an intense weight loss plan, and although it was BE-YOND brutal then, she thrilled with her end result of going down to a size 4, and she's perfectly happy staying that way. She's beyond excited to be in the same school as her older twin sisters, Ryan and Jamie who are seniors. Will it be everything she could have dreamed?

Claire Lyons (14)- After finally getting used to being in the PC, she's really just hoping that high school is going to be the same as middle school was, but that doesn't seem likely of happening. After living in the bubble of the PC and everyone worshiping the ground they walked on, it doesn't take long for her to soon realize that high school is a brutal place and not everyone wants to be your friend. What's going to be her plan of action?


	2. The First Steps

Massie sighs looking down at her first day of high school outfit that she and her friends have been complaining about throughout the summer. The absolute worse part of WestPrep was going to be the uniforms, without question. At least they're tasteful, being Ralph Lauren polos and Catherine Malandrino pleated miniskirts. Although thankfully they still have the freedom to choose the shoes they wear and Massie decided to wear her Louboutin pumps with her sheer stockings. She tapped her foot, simultaneously playing with her new David Yurman bracelet her parents gave her last night as a present for high school. It wasn't the same as her old charm bracelet, but it was more mature.

The car in their long driveway honks loudly, signaling for Massie to get her butt down in the car. After a final glance in the mirror she rolls her eyes and grabs her Versace backpack bouncing down the stairs. "Bye mom! Bye dad!" She calls on the way out. She slides into the backseat of the Range Rover and Isaac whisks her off to her friends' houses. Alicia was of course wearing the same ensemble as Massie, but instead paired her uniform with her red Stuart Weitzman flats, her brunette hair cascading beautiful curls over her shoulders that bounced when she walked.

Massie felt the pang of jealousy as she silently wishes she would have taken the extra time to curl her silky hair instead of just straightening it. "Hola chica" Alicia giggles jumping in the car next to her friend. "Puh-lease tell me you aren't going to be doing this again. You know how aggravating it is when you come back from summer break all Spanglish" Massie rolls her eyes adjusting her collar. "Just a little bit. Promise I won't overdo it though" Alicia holds out her pinky for a promise, which Massie ignores. What did she think this was? 7th grade?

As they pull up to Kristen's apartment, she skips to the car wearing her tinted pink Prada shoes, her hair in a perfectly messy bun. The only downfall to her appearance being her carrying the dirty soccer ball under her arm. Dylan, who stayed over with Kris last night because her mom refuses to leave Dylan home alone when she's working in the city, following behind the over excited blonde. Her small Ferragamo heels stalking impatiently towards the car, her bright red hair blowing behind her tousled purposely to give off the wet look. "Hey ladies. Do you hate these uniforms as much as I do?" grumbled Dylan pulling the door shut behind her. "Ah-greed" Alicia chimes not looking up from her blackberry.

Kristen shrugs tossing the ball from hand to hand "I don't really care, I wear a uniform for soccer so it's not much different. Don't you have a uniform for dance Leesh?" Kristen raises an eyebrow questioningly "Point" Dylan giggles, stealing Alicia's signature phrase. "So where's Cuh-laire?" Alicia asks finally glancing up from the screen of her phone. "Her mom said she had an appointment early so she would just be bringing her after" Massie shrugs as the car pulls into the parking lot where students were beginning to file into the school. "Thanks Isaac" Massie says shutting the door and turning back to her friends, who are staring in awe at the huge school in front of them.

"Do NAWT gawk. It makes you look like you've never seen a school before." She scolds quietly to her friends, who instantly transform to looking as though they could care less. Perfect. Massie rolls her eyes huffing quietly checking the time on her blackberry. 7:48. they had two minutes to make an entrance. No scratch that, THEE entrance. The girls all fixed their hair, straightened their outfits, took a deep breath, and begin their first of many walks into their new home for the next 4 years. As the PC walked through the huge wooden doors and down the long hallway to where the freshman lockers were, it didn't seem like any of them took a breath the entire time.

"That was brutal" Alicia gasped, finally inhaling as she spun the dial on her locker door. "I know, this place is beyond intimidating" Kristen groans sinking to the floor with her ball to open her bottom locker. "Plus, what we wore was what made us stand out, now we're just all the same" Dylan whines pulling the books she needs for her first half of school. "Can you all puh-lease stop complaining. My gawd. It's like you don't even remember who you are! This is the Pretty Committee speaking HUH-LOW! Can anyone with any sense hear me?" Massie stomps her foot, completely pissed at how her girls are acting. Who were these girls and what had they done with her friends? Unbelievable. "If any of you happen to run into MY Pretty Committee hanging around somewhere can you please let them know Massie will hopefully see them at lunch? Thanks" With that, she spins on her heel and heads for her homeroom at the end of the hallway.

Although current events isn't the first class she wants to have of the day, she knows it'll be an easy class because Skye already told her that all they do is look though newspapers and stuff. As she sits down at the table, Massie's mind is still reeling over the girls being such crybabies today and for what? Because they're a little intimidated of high school? They are going to have to get over it if they are going to take charge of this freshman class that had AT LEAST double what her OCD class had in it last year. A small tap on the shoulder draws Massie out from her cloud of annoyance. "What?" She jumps, head whipping over to see a cute boy, no scratch that, HOT boy sitting next to her smirking.

"Uh, hi" Massie stutters shaking her head slightly taking is all of his gorgeous details. His very tanned skin that contrast beautifully against his light blue eyes and shaggy blond hair. "Hi" He continues to smirk at her. She quickly breaks herself from his trance once she realizes it's now her turn to talk. "My name's—" "May-see Block?" the teacher calls from the front of the room. Massie's hand shoots up, indicating that she's here "It's pronounced Mah-see" she smiles sweetly as the teacher just nods, hardly acknowledging her. "Massie huh? That's an interesting name" He smiles equally as beautifully almost causing her to forget to breath "Yeah, everyone mispronounces though" Massie playfully rolls her eyes playing with the dark purple streak now permanently residing in her brunette mane. "Is that purple in your hair? Didn't you know that unnatural hair colors were strictly forbidden at this school?" the boy raises an eyebrow, reaching out and twirling the purple streak in her hair.

Massie for once is at a loss for words. Was her streak really against the rules at WestPrep? What was she going to do? "Uh, no I didn't" She stammers. Most likely sensing her alarm the boy chuckles softly pulling back away from her "I wouldn't worry about it too much. They don't really inforce that rule too much. When the guy turns back around, Massie sees why he made such a fuss about her purple hair. There on the other side of his head, was a dark blue lock of hair. "Hey you have—" She stammers, quickly silenced when he raises a finger to his lip indicating it's time to be quiet because class has started. Through the class Massie has no idea what they talked about because all she could think about was the fact that this guy was a foot away from her and she had no clue what to do.

When the bell rings to signal class ending everyone jumps up to leave "Hey wait!" Massie calls grabbing his shoulder before he can leave. "Yes ma'am?" He smiles towards her almost making her forget what she was going to ask. "Your name. You never told me your name" She says as confidently and flirtatiously as possible for someone who is almost stunned by the boy in front of her. He chuckles softly gathering all his books into his arms. "Malik" the guy answers simply before turning and leaving Massie as awestruck as her friends were this morning before school. So this is what that feels like.


	3. What Next?

Much to Massie's dismay, the morning goes by very uneventful, although someone in her friend group is in at least one of her other morning classes. Even more to her dismay, Malik is not in any of them. Damn. Thankfully for her friends though, her friends haven't tried to reconcile with her just yet, probably sensing her annoyance is still very much there from this morning. By the time lunch rolls around her mood hasn't improved, she was no longer pissed, but now more or less cranky.

When she opens the door to the lunch room, she sees three of her four friends sitting at a circle table chatting happily, probably about their first morning in high school. Massie sighs, moving with confidence towards the girls, who stop talking as she approaches. "Hey Mass" Dylan says attempting to gauge her mood. "Hey ladies, how was everyone's morning? Where's Leesh?" Massie tosses her bag into the chair next to her. "She had to go meet with some teacher or something… Listen Mass…" Kristen twirls a blonde strand of hair "Apology accepted. Listen, I didn't mean to be all bitchy or anything this morning, but come AWN. We are in high school now, we can't keep acting like babies, we need to be mature women." "I AH-GREE" Alicia states appearing from nowhere, taking her seat "I was thinking about it too and you were deff right. We've got to start acting like high schoolers and NAWT 8th graders." The other girls nod in agreement with Alicia.

Massie sits back in her chair smiling happily. These were the girls she was hoping to find at lunch. "Okay!" she calls bringing their attention back to the alpha "What's been going on with everyone, we need the beginning of high school gossip points". "I'll start!" Dylan taps the table with her imaginary gavel. All the girls turn to face her. "As most of you know, Ryan and Jamie both go to school here, and because of this I scored us an ex-ca-lusive invite to the upperclassmen back-to-school-bash" "Dyl!" Massie squeals luhving her friend's connections. "That's got to be at least 50 points!" Massie contemplates and shrugs "I'll award 30" Dylan pumps her fist in the air, happy to be given so many points. "Okay, me next" Alicia calls opening her planner to jot down Dylan's points. "Go then" Massie urges knowing they only have so long for lunch and she wanted to get her gossip in before the ride home where Isaac would be snooping. "I met a really ca-ute boy in my intro to journalism class AND he's a junior!"

Massie inwardly rolls her eyes "Alicia, where's the actual gossip?" "Getting there! Anyway, he's a really hot junior and he totally likes me back. He kept looking over at me all class period" "Probably because the top 3 buttons on your polo are undone" Dylan coughs taking a bite from a carrot stick. "Shut up Dyl" Alicia snaps and Massie sighs. "Okay, well that's not worth any points, and neither is mine but you're going to listen anyway. I also met a really cute boy" the other girls all exchange glances knowingly that Massie was criticizing Alicia's gossip when hers was the exact same. "His name is Malik. We even have the same name things going on Mah-see and Mah-lik" "Cute Mass" Kristin nods. Finishing her salad. "I guess Dylan wins lunch gossip then?" Massie shrugs looking around the table for confirmation. There's nothing wrong with not being the winner. SOMETIMES.

The bell rings signaling the end of lunch and the four girls head for the hallway chatting lightly about the classes that are ahead of them after lunch when they hear someone behind them "Hey girlies, what did I miss?" they turn to find their other beautiful blonde friend adjusting her hand-me-down Vera Bradley backpack. "Claire!" they all squeal hugging their friend. "How was the morning?" "Great! How was the doctor?" Kristen asks switching out her books for the afternoon "Fine I guess. Nothing big" Claire shrugs. "Okay Claire and Alicia, you're with me now in home ec, ready?" Massie shifts her books to one side of her arm. The other two girls shuffle off behind their alpha where Kristen and Dylan part ways to go to their respective classrooms.

 **Kristen**

Although physical education is typically EVERY girl's least favorite class, Kristen secretly loved it and enjoyed being one of the better athletes at OCD, she hoped this would carry on to WestPrep, but she is intimidated by the high schoolers. "Okay student! This quarter we're going to be doing soccer as our sport." The teacher calls the attention of the class. Although the female population groan as a result, Kristen is inwardly dancing with joy. "How many people have actually played the sport competitively before?" A couple hands went up here and there from various boys and a couple girls that probably only played in second grade. Kristen, of course, shot her hand up proudly that she was able to attest to that. Unknowing to her that people around her were rolling their eyes at the overexcited freshman.

 **Dylan**

Sitting in English class, Dylan contemplated asking to go to the bathroom, and not returning, but of course that probably wasn't the best impression for the first day. Plus, if she got a detention she couldn't be able to hear the afternoon gossip on the ride home, so that wouldn't work. So instead, she focused on her freshly done manicure and her mind drifted to what she would get done the next time. "Miss. Marvin, what do you think about the syllabus?" the teacher calls from the front, bringing Dylan back to the present. "Uhm, I think that it's laid out really nicely, but I don't exactly understand your homework policy, can you explain that part again?" she smiles sweetly, totally catching the teacher off guard that she may have been paying attention. She begins on again explaining it to the class how she only accepts late work on certain circumstances, and blah blah blah. Dylan just prided herself on being able to pay attention without actually paying attention. I mean, what kind of teacher ACTUALLY tries to teach on the first day? Wasn't the first week, just supposed to be laid back? This year was going to blow.

 **Claire**

Claire sighs flipping through the ridiculously long syllabus packet for home economics. I mean, what's so hard about cooking and stuff? The ruffling next to her brings the blonde from her trance, causing her to look up at her petite black haired lab partner searching through her backpack. "How have you managed to lose something already? It's the first day?" Claire asks as an attempt at humor. "I'm not very organized if you can't tell" The small girls glances at her and then back in the backpack. Claire couldn't for the life of her already remember her name. After a minute her partner finally gives up on finding whatever she thinks is in that backpack and looks back over at Claire "What's your name again?" she asks raising an eyebrow. "Oh! My name's Claire!" She says thankful that this girl asked before she did. But instead of responding with her name, the girl turns back to the front of the room.

"Uhm, you didn't say yours" Claire stutters slightly embarrassed that she had to ask after all. "I told you when I sat down" The girl rolls her eyes doodling on the syllabus. "I apologize, I forgot…" "That sucks, it's going to be a long semester not knowing your lab partners name" The black haired beauty laughs coldly. "But I—" "Quite frankly dear, I don't care. We may be the same age, and we may have never met before but that doesn't mean I don't know about you. Even though I went to a different middle school I heard all about your little clique and how you girls thought you owned OCD. That may have been the case over there, but it's not here, I'm not going to kiss your ass and bow down to your "pretty committee" or whatever you were, so you can forget all about that happening in this lifetime." "That's not—" Claire stutters before being cut off by the bell. "Just save it blondie" The girl shrugs her backpack on and stomps from the room. This is going to be much different from middle school…

 **Alicia**

It's beyond annoying that when they walked in the room for home ec they were split up into different lab partners. Although Alicia didn't love or hate the girl she was paired up with, she didn't really think it was fair that the teacher could "play god" and choose whoever the hell she wanted to. It was definitely a topic she'd be bringing up with her lawyer father at dinner tonight. At least she could text Samuel and also complain about the class

 ** _1 new message_**

 _Hey hottie ;) how's the afternoon going 4 u?_ Alicia smiles tapping furiously away on the keyboard to Samuel.

 _Hey! Not bad, but home ec sucks_ _:(_

 _Eww_

 _Rite! Does it get any better?_

 _I wish :/_

 _Damn!_

 _Hey, but at least I can talk 2 u_ _:)_

 _Tru_ _:/_

"Miss. Rivera, are you still with us?" the teacher asks waiting for Alicia to join then back on Earth, rather than fantasy land. "Yes Mrs. Matthews. I apologize" she smiles innocently towards the teacher, who skeptically moves on with the syllabus, although Massie sends her a look as well, which is more intimidating than the teacher being mad at her. Alicia sighs throwing her blackberry into her Birkin bag and waits for the end of class so she can go back to being to talking with Sam. At least someone understand her.

 **Massie**

"What the hell is going on with my friends?" Massie mentally asks herself watching her two best friends both acting really weirdly during home ec. Like, she understood their frustration with then having lab partners they didn't know, but at least they HAD a partner. When they came in the room, the teacher basically assigned Massie to an empty table and told her that her partner would be there later on. Whatever, as if she even wanted a lab partner. It definitely didn't seem all that great watching Claire struggle with the girl she was sitting with, and from the looks of it the stranger didn't act like she was all that thrilled either. And then there's Alicia who's very obviously on her phone, the point where she didn't even hear the first time the teacher was attempting to get her attention. Although Alicia is someone who is normally glued to her phone anyway, she's always paying attention in class, so who knew what that was all about.

Massie mentally considers how dangerous it was for her friends to be so careless in this class. Could they really burn down the school? What would happen if they burned it down? What school would they go to then? Surely not a public high school. Massie shuddered at the thought, deciding to return to listening to Mrs. Matthew's boring explanation of the syllabus, as though they haven't been hearing basically the same thing all day, so instead Massie draws on the top corner. "Sorry for being late Mrs. Matthews" a voice calls from the door, causing everyone to look over, including Massie. "Oh yes, Mr. Henderson, thank you for showing up. You can have a seat over there with your lab partner, Miss. Block" As the teacher continues what she was going on and on about, the boy sits and turns to Massie smiling "Well hello there Miss. Block" he smiles innocently. "Hello again Malik".

 **Thanks for following my story so far! I'm trying to update at least once a week since it's still so early into the story. Please R &R so I know how I'm doing! Thanks again**!


	4. Typical Day

When the girls finally reconvene back in the range rover, it's almost eerily quiet from them being tired from their long first day in high school. After a few moments of silence throughout the car Massie sighs and turns her attention to Alicia "What was your deal in home ec?" Alicia glances up from her phone, taken back by the question "Nothing why?" "Really? Because you normally always pay attention during class and today you seemed very… Distracted" "Oh… Yeah, well I was just texting Samuel…" "Samuel? That junior you were talking about at lunch?" Dylan looks over raising and eye brow, causing a deep blush from Alicia who says nothing, but look back down at her phone. "And what was up with you Claire?" Massie turns her attention to the blonde, who jumps at the mention of her name.

"Huh?" She asks shaking her head into focus. "What was with you and that girl?" "Oh, I don't know, she was just having a bad day I think…" Claire trails off looking back out the window. The rest of the drive to drop the girls off remains fairly quiet, until it's just Massie in the car. "Hi pumpkin! How was your first day of high school?" Kendra jumps up from the island bar in their kitchen to rush to her daughter. "Hi mom, it was good. The school is huge and there's so many more people than OCD. It was a little overwhelming though to be honest, so I'm going to lay down for a bit" Massie smiles sliding her heels off and picking them up because of Kendra's strict no shoes in the house rule. "okay darling, just don't forget about homework" she waves Massie to go upstairs, interrogation over. For now.

Once in her room, Massie quickly changes into her Abercrombie boy shorts and a tank-top that's she's almost positive is actually Kristen's. She jumps into bed and curls up under her huge comforter, surprised by how tired she actually is, so no surprise when she's asleep in just minutes. "Massie" she hears over the intercom by her bed. "Massie darling, it's been a couple hours now, if you don't wake up now, you won't sleep tonight. Come down for dinner" Kendra calls again "Coming" Massie sends back down to her mother. She gets up and stretches briefly still feeling a bit groggy from her nap. She bounds down the stairs to join her parents for dinner.

"How was school Mass?" her father asks sipping his pinot noir from the wine glass. "Pretty good. It's definitely different from OCD but that's a good thing, I think" "What about the people?" "There's a ton more, but I haven't really talked to many yet." "Well you know Massie, high school is all about making new friends and expanding your horizon, I know you love your pretty committee, but try and branch out" Kendra glances to her daughter skeptically. "I know mom, it's only been the first day, I'm still trying to kind of get in the hang of everything" Massie smiles, standing to put her plate in the sink. "Good, buttercup, you'll be fine" William smiles at Massie before she heads back upstairs.

Once in her room she powers up her mac computer. While she doesn't have any actual homework, she needs to register for a couple websites that her teachers use for classwork and handing things in. As she begins the tedious process of filling out the same information over and over again, she gets a *ping* notification from Facebook.

 **1 new friend request**!

Malik Henderson wants to be your friend!

Accept/Deny

Massie hovers her mouse over the accept button for a few moments. She closes her eyes and hits the button, waiting for the response to come.

 **Alicia**

"But dad! It's totally unfair!" "I'm sorry sweetie, but there's no premise behind suing your teacher because she didn't allow you to pick your lab partner" "But isn't that like, discrimination or something?!" "No dear. I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do legally" her father shrugs. The brunette huffs folding her arms over her busty chest. Once dinner ends she heads up to her room and jumps onto her large bed, still slightly annoyed that her father didn't take her side

*ping* Hey babe, what's up?

NM, Wbu?

Nuthing

That sux

Doesn't have 2

How?

Let's have sum fun ;)

?

T or D?

And here I thought u were in hs

Come on

Fine! Truth

R U a virgin?

Duh

Damn. Rly?

Yea? Y?

Doesn't seem like it

Wuts that supposed to mean?!

Nuthin bad…

Rite…

U go

T or D?

Truth

R U 1?

A virgin?

Yea

Hell no!

Oh…

T or D?

Dare

I dare U 2 let me take ur virginity ;)

Alicia gasps, dropping her phone on the bed in front of her. Did that really just happen? She glances at her phone again before another *ping* brings her from her thoughts

Leesh, I'm just playing : )

Haha. Very funny!

But for some reason, Alicia didn't think it was just joking.

 **Kristen**

"Kristen right?" a voice calls behind the athletic blonde. Dropping her ball, she whirls around to see four other girls strolling towards her. The park seems to get eerily quiet, though Kristen knows it's all in her head. "What's up?" a tall mocha skinned girl questions, pretty much looking down at Kristen. "Oh nothing, just kicking around a ball" "Doesn't really seem like a "pretty committee" thing to do" "Ava, clearly she's the only one here" a striking definitely-not-real redhead sighs turning to Kristen. "Why out here all alone?" "Practice" She shrugs picking back up her soccer ball. "You're on the soccer team? I've never seen you" Ava eyes the blonde skeptically. "Well I tried out on the 8th and made the team. Practice doesn't start until tomorrow" "Obviously I know when practice is. I've been on the team 2 years now you—" "Ava, knock it off. She obviously doesn't know you either. Stop being a bitch"

"I'm sorry, but it's only the first day of school, I haven't met anyone yet" "Well let me introduce. I'm Rebecca, you've met Ava clearly, Sarah is the blonde in the pink shirt, and Sophia is the blonde in the blue shirt. They're twins. We're all on the soccer team" "Really?" "Yeah! We were coming over to say hey and ask if you wanted some people to kick around with but clearly someone had another idea" Rebecca shoots a look at Ava who rolls her eyes "Come on, their little group is already like a cancer at school" "What? Why?" Kristen asks more directly to Ava. The girl shrugs "look, I'm not telling you what to do or anything, but let's just be realistic., having a clique is very grade school. In high school it's a lot different, you hang out with people that you're similar to. The soccer players, chess club, theatre junkies, they're all grouped together. You and your friends are close because of social class and the vicinity in where you live. It's a major turn off when you come somewhere and act like you own the place."

"Well I don't—" "Trust me, I know it isn't you. It's your little leader that thinks she's the head bitch in charge, but she'll get what's coming to her. If I were you, I'd keep your distance so when shit hit's the fan, you don't get in the way" Ava looks down at her iPhone and Rebecca sighs rolling her eyes. "Kris, I know Ava comes off a little strong but just think about what she's saying. She's being a tad dramatic, but she has some good points. We'll see you tomorrow in practice" Rebecca waves and leaves with her friends leaving Kristen to wonder.

 **Claire**

 **1 new email**

Class, I know there were some issues with the way I do my class and how I randomly assign the lab partners, but I hope that you'll see this is a good way for you to meet new people. Since I intend on keeping you with the same lab partners the entire year, I will have assigned seating in the class. The assigned seating chart will be as follows:

Jamie/Eric Gavin/Josh

Sam/Kevin Massie/Malik

Claire/Harmony Devin/Matt

Farrah/Stephanie Amanda/Alicia

As for the rest of the year, I think you will enjoy your class experience!

-Mrs. Matthews.

As Claire walks into home ec the next day she's confident in the fact of now knowing her partner's name. As she approached her table, she took a deep breath, willing a smile on her face. "Hey Harmony!" She smiles pulling her notebook out of her bag. Maybe she could prove to this girl, she wasn't bad. "Oh so you read the email the teacher sent?" The girl raises an eyebrow in Claire's direction. The blonde could feel her smile falter slightly. "Uh, yeah I did. Look, I'm really sorry I didn't hear you introduce yourself yesterday. It was rude of me" "No, you think so?" "Yeah I know. I was just a little overwhelmed with the my first high school class" "First? It's the afternoon" "I missed the morning because I had a doctor appointment" "Oh" Harmony seems to consider this for a moment when the teacher calls the attention of the class. Throughout class Claire is almost giddy with how her conversation with Harmony went.

When the class ends and everyone begins putting their things away Claire pulls out her black HG keyboard phone. "Hey, put your number in my phone so we can talk later" Harmony takes a second to look up at Claire for a long moment before chuckling. "Just because we had one civil conversation does NOT mean that we're friends" "But I—" "Are you serious Claire? Just because I talked to you everything is fine? No dear, I still don't like you or your group of she devils. Can you please just understand that I have you in this one class and we are forced to sit and work together, not be friends? Great" She laughs again stalking from the classroom. Claire sighs again looking down at her dejected phone. Just when she thought it was getting better.

 **Dylan**

"DYLAN!" the redhead hears yelled behind her in the crowded school hallway. She turns, flipping her actually-straight-for-once hair to see her sisters shuffling towards her down the hallway. "Hey Ryan, Jamie, what's up?" The two tall seniors stop in front of her. "That's what I want to know! Who exactly told you that you were invited to our party?" Ryan ask raising a skeptical eyebrow "Because it sure as hell wasn't us" Jamie chimes in crossing her arms over her chest. "Well it's going to be at my house so I figured I was allowed to have my friends over. It's not like I invited the entire freshman class." Dylan shrugs looking at her sisters "Dylan, I know you're new to the whole high school thing so let me be the first to break this to you. You are an UNDER classmen, which means you are not invited to anything that involves UPPER classmen" Dylan looks between Ryan and Jamie "Are you two confused about something? Have you not talked to mom about this yet?" Dylan rolls her eyes as the twins exchange a look "What about her?" Jamie asks "Mom was the one that brought it up to ME. She said that since you two BEGGED to have the party at our house this year means you have to let me and my friends go too." The two older girls share a blank stare for a moment before Ryan screams, stomping her foot and taking off down the hallway. Jamie sighs "Fine Dylan, you win this round just because mom feels sorry for you and your friends, but don't expect this to happen again". Dylan shrugs, continuing her way towards the parking lot where her girls would be waiting for her.

"Hey" Dylan says shutting the range rover door behind her. The four other girls chorus back a simple hello, while all focused on their phones. The car ride goes by uneventful, other than the occasional story here and there of something that happened during a class. Dylan kicks her heels off by the door, heading up to her room, while mentally considering what all homework she had to do tonight and what she could put off for a few more days. "I can't believe we have to have BABIES at our party" she hears from her sister's room. Dylan pauses outside of Ryan's door. Babies? Did someone in their class get pregnant over the summer and now they want to bring their kid to the party? The redhead mentally thinks of the gossip points she could get for that story. "No, I'm not kidding. I swear if Dylan and her friends ruin this party I will kill my mother" there was a pause and Dylan figured her sister was talking on the phone. "No Stacey I'm serious. You keep laughing like this is a joke but it's not! These little KIDS are invading my party." - "I know we went to parties when we were freshmen but—" - "Yeah I guess we'll just see. What did Mike say about me in trig today?" Her sister switches the topic of her phone call and Dylan frowns towards her door. Babies? Kids? Really? As she finishes up the stairs and shuts her door Dylan can't help but be hurt by her sister's words. They've always been pretty close growing up and she assumed they thought she was cool to be around, seeing as she's been at other parties of theirs in the past. Maybe high school would be different after all….


End file.
